Well well well whats going on here?
by siriuslydanielle
Summary: LilyxJames  I can't say it's different from others, because it's not, however it may have the odd unexpected twist.. R&R! ]
1. You really are such an arse

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously.. if i was J.K Rowling... Wow.. that'd be the life ! **

**Notes: **underline - SIRIUS

bold **- JAMES**

italics** - **_LILY_

italics and bold **- **_**ANDREA CANTOR**_

**'PSSST, sirius you really are such an arse, that note was for Lily'**

'Oh james like it really matters, everybody in HOGWARTS knows you have the worlds biggest crush on her'

james just rolled his eyes and shot sirius the 'if you dont pass that note to lily, i will tell proffesor rhideon it was YOU who pulled the prank on his mum' look

Sirius quickly scrunched up the note and threw it to Lily, who was almost falling alseep 2 desks infront of him.

Lily Snorted and opened the note from james.. already knowing what it was going to say...

'Evans, i need to talk to you.'. which it did.

Lily sighed and turned around to james...

"_What now james, just so you can tell me that if i was a bogey you'd pick me? or that you think i should get some rest because i've been running through your mind all night? Blimey James.. grow up"_

**"EVANS"**

"_Oh, sorry james, how silly of me... you only wanted to tell me daddy was a thief.. as he stole the stars from my eyes, didn't you"_

Sirius snorted but James had a look of hurt in his eyes...

"o god, JAMES, you didn't actually say that did you"

Ignoring sirius and his comments, James Called down to Lily yet again

"**EVANS, PLEASE"**

"_JAMES, FOR GOODNESS SAKE, IF I GO OUT WITH YOU, WILL YOU, WILL YOU STOP BUGGING ME?"_

"**Um lily, i was only going to ask you for my quill, i dropped it next to your desk... but since your offering.. 6pm.. your dorm.. alone.. i'll be there"**

Sirius found the whole scene hilarious.. and was now clutching his tummy with the pain he was causing himself from laughing!

"**Whats so funny S-I-R-I-U-S? I dont see you scoring yourself a girl.. which means your alone in your dorm on a saturday night...AGAIN.. tut tut tut.. "**

Sirius all of a sudden stood up and half-coughed.. a little humiliated.

"Well umm.. lets get to lunch.. i dont want them to run out of those scrumptious burgers before i get one, because then Sirius will SIRIUSLY not be a happy guy"

But then all of a sudden...

"_**James, who says he will be alone Saturday night.. ?"**_

Andrea cantor, the most popular girl in the year, had just kind of, sort of asked sirius on a date...

"_**how about lunch sirius? come on pleaseee..pleaseeee.. pleaseee"**_

Sirius could not refuse this offer.. and he gave andrea his cheeky smile and walked off with her, arm round her shoulder.. in the opposite direction to James.

James hadn't even noticed... he was to busy thinking all about Lily and what he was going to wear.. and more importantly what he was going to say.

When he realised.. he had already spotted Lily.. surrounded by girls.. obviously all asking her the same thing...

Ohmygod Lily, what changed your mind!?!


	2. Blimey whats his problem!

DISCLAIMER: Okay isn't it obvious i'm not JK. ROWLING...

"Hmm, sirius, should i wear this... EW NO WAY, it makes me look fat. And how should i do my hair? should I comb it neatly, to make me look mature, will Lily like that?? or should i keep it messy, so it looks the sex..." Said a very paranoid James.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE JAMES!! YOU SOUND LIKE A GIRL! EVEN WORSE, YOU SOUND LIKE ANDREA, I SWEAR THAT WAS THE WORST DATE I'VE EVER BEEN ON, ALL SHE DID WAS MUMBLE ON ABOUT HERSELF, AND HER HAIR, AND HER NEW CLOTHES FROM MADAM MALKINS , AND THEN I COME HOME TO THIS... GOD.. I HATE GIRLS... THERE ALWAYS BITCHING ABOUT EACH OTHER... ALL I HEARD FROM ANDREA WAS 'omg and she was like'AND "and i was like, omg no she di-dnt" AND "and she was like yes she di-id"... BLADDY HELL, SHE NEVER SHUT HER PIE HOLE." Bellowed Sirius, obivously very irritated!

"Sorry sirius, what was that last bit, my ears shut off after you, sirius black, said 'I HATE GIRLS'." James said, very concerned about his friend.. OOH, how about this.. these jeans and this shirt, now, that's hot... actually no.. i'm not sure if it makes me look a bit big around the hip..."

"Oh bluddy hell, here we go again.. i'm going to eat something.. anything.. as long as i'm away from girls including Little Miss Potter here."

"But Sirius... I need your...

DOOR SLAMS SHUT

advice" says james

"THEN BUY THE NEW ISSUE OF WITCH WEEKLY, AND READ THE YOUNG WITCHES SECTION, SINCE YOUR A GIRL" Came sirius's voice from behind the door.

"BLIMEY, whats his problem, the hormonal arsed fly"

Note: Sorry this chapter was a little small, but i hope you enjoyed it anyway!!...


	3. There's only one way

**DISCLAIMER: Believe it or not... i'm not J.K Rowling.. the only thing i own are the characters you don't recognise :).. which i don't think there are any of in this chapter. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the people who read and reviewed, hope you enjoy chapter 3!!**

Lily was sitting in her room.. wondering if she'd made the right decision agreeing to go out with James...

Deep down, she'd always liked him.. but she just somehow had ended up in denial about it... what was she going to tell her friends if they ended up an 'item?'.. did James like her enough to hide it from the others?

The clock stroke 6pm and an immediate knock on the door awoke Lily from her thoughts.. she hopped up and checked her hair and makeup.. then opened the door...

"Good evening Lily, wow you look gorgeous"James says, astonished, as he bends down on one knee.. with a rose in his hand..

"Wow, James, umm, you're a nice guy and all, but, em, well, we're so young, i mean shouldn't we at least date for a couple of years.. you know maybe FIVE or SIX, before you propose to me" Lily says, really, really shocked...

"Erm, i guess i picked the wrong time to tie my shoelace" James says with a chuckle

Lily goes bright red

"Oh, yeah, Sorry" and she takes the rose "Wow, James, Its Gorgeous, but why, may i ask, are you being so nice to me" She asked

"Evans -coughs- I mean Lily, you're the girl of my dreams.. it's taken me ages to get you to go out with me.. and even then, you only said it because you wanted me to stop passing you notes.. so tonight is the night i want to prove to you that i'm not just mischief.. i'm mischief and a whole lotta man.."

This made Lily Giggle "Yes but James, i really REALLY don't regret this.. not now you've turned up to my door with a rose.. you're just so wonderful"

By this point James was wondering what Sirius would do to him if he saw him acting this way..

Ignoring this thought and moving on he smiles back at Lily "So, what would you like to do"..

"How about we just chill here..." she suggests

"but dont you want to hang out in the common room.. or go to eat or.. "

"No, James, i think i just want to spend time, alone with you"

"Ooh i like the sound of that.." James says - **(clearly) **liking what he's hearing.

Lily & James spend three whole hours enjoying each others company... when Lily comes to a hault..

"Um James, I.. I.. I really really like you"

"Really? You don't say" James says, pretending to be shocked.

"You didn't let me finish.. "

"Oh okay, Finish... james sighs.. women"

"YOU SEXIST PIG! HOW DARE YOU. CHEEKY ARSED FLY"

"Huh?"

"Urgh... how could i even THINK i would fall in love with someone like you"

"Lily.. Lily.. what have i done wrong.. ? I didn't mean it in an offensive way.. i thought you'd laugh" james says.. shocked

"Well you THOUGHT wrong, James Potter.. thats the thing with you.. why did you have to ask me out? why why why? You knew i'd fall in love with you didn't you,

you just knew it..! and unfortunately I HAVE.. i can't believe myself.. what am i supposed to tell my best friends... eh eh.. 'OOH, i was just mistaken, he really is a nice guy'

after i've been spending the majority of my lunch times being a stuck up snob.. saying how IMMATURE and STUPID and 'SO OUT OF MY LEAGUE' you are.. What the actual hell am i supposed t..."

-James kisses her softly-

"Lily, i know we have had an ugly past, and even though i didn't understand half the stuff you just said.. i know i like you.. and i think -coughs - (remembering his thoughts havn't caused the most brilliant effects on this particular night) i mean.. _hope_.. you like me to... and if we both like each other.. we can make it work.. no matter what.."

"Aww, James, i do like you! and i do want to be with you.. but i think theres only one way we could make this work..."


	4. YOU WHAAAT?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, the only things i own are the characters you don't recognise.**

**A/N: Haha, hope you liked the last chapter, sorry to end it like that, but ah, well :) Enjoy and please R/R.**

James stormed out of Lilys room angry and hurt. He could not believe her. He paced down the hallway, head down. Lily quickly opened the door to run after James, but he had gone, it was too late.

Her eyes burnt as she tried to hold back the tears, but it was impossible, she had one chance, and she blew it, she just flopped backwards onto her bed and began to cry, she didn't even go down to

dinner. She didn't want to. She didn't want so see the marauders... they probably already knew, and they were probably already making big fun of her and telling everyone. However, Lilys predictions were wrong... James had gone straight to his room, he didn't feel like dinner either.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder where James is.." Peter said whilst eating his dinner with Sirius and Remus.

"Y-Yes, It does seem kind of quiet without him, doesn't it" Remus added.

"Yeh kinda" Peter agrees

Whilst Remus and Peter were discussing this... Sirius was in his own world, talking to his chocolate brownies, and making towers with them...

"What do you think padfoot?" Peter asks, watching as Sirius stacks his brownies.

"Padfoot?" He asks again, still no answer.

"PADFOOOOOOOOT?" This time bellowing it, causing Sirius to jump and knock down his brownies.

"RIGHT WORMTAIL.. it took me nearly all lunchtime to stack all of those"

"Well, excuse me Padfoot, but would you care to tell me where Prongs has vanished to? Nobodys seen him since his 'date' with Lily." Peter explained.

"huh, uh oh, i hadnt noticed.. well maybe there getting jiggy with it" Sirius replies, laughing at his own joke.

"W-well w-wouldnt they have come down by now if the were getti---"

"He was being sarcastic Moony" Peter interrupts

"O-h yeah, i knew that" Remus replied.

Sirius rolled his eyes and stood up..

"And where are you going?" Remus asked

"I'm going to see if Prongs is in our room, and take him up a brownie.. i don't think he's eaten anything"

"What are you his mother?" Peter Jokes

Remus Spits his water out and begins to have a laughing fit

Sirius stares at him curiously "nope, but i am his friend.. " and on that note Sirius rushes out of the great hall before either peter or remus can say anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Lily had got a grip of herself and was now sitting up on her bed, with her best friend, Nadia, sitting opposite.

"I don't understand, I thought he liked me, I thought he really really liked me." Lily said to Nadia, still a little sniffly.

"Lily, he does.. he always has, that you can tell by the way he stares and drools over you" Nadia tried to explain to her friend.

"Yes but, if he really liked me, he would have done what i asked him to do.."

"And what did you ask him to do?"

"Okay, Nadia, if i tell you, you must swear not to tell the others"

On this sentence Andrea walked in to pick up a book she left when studying with Nadia (**A/N Yes thats the Andrea who went on a date with Sirius in chapter 1-2**)

"Swear not to tell the others what?" she asks nosily, hoping for some more juicy gossip to tell all her popular friends.

"Nothing." Lily quickly replies.

"Okay.. By the way Lily, you're quite fashionable.. can i get some advice off you"

"Sure"

"Okay, well... which lipstick will go better with this top i'm wearing?"

"Um, that one" Lily says pointing at one of the lipsticks randomly, not really knowing or caring which one.

"oooh good choice, you have a lot of taste Lily, ever want to join our cool crowd, just let me know... babes."

"uh, thanks but i'm good for now"

"Yeah sure whatever, bye Lil's."

Lily just rolls her eyes, and makes wretching noises.

"Babes? Lils? Huh? WHY on gods earth, does she want you to be 'one of them'" Nadia asks confused.

"Because she's Andrea Cantor, she fancies the hell out of Sirius, and she thinks i'm going to date James, and if i date James, i will learn more about Sirius, and if i was friends with her, i could tell her everything

i learnt, which of course i wouldn't be and wouldn't do, i can't stand her" Lily explains

"Ohh, that makes more sense" Nadia replies, pretending to understand. "Anyway, now she's out of the way, what was it you told James that made him walk away from you?"

"Well.. the thing is... I got paranoid about what i would look like going round with James, after I'd convinced everybody i hate him, and that i thought he was an immature jerk...

"Sooo..."

"So, i kind of, sort of, asked him if we could go out secretly, but then he got upset, he thought I didn't really like him and just wanted to go out with him because i felt sorry for him"

"YOU WHAAAT?"

"I know, but i didn't think he would take it like that.. it was just stupid me, being stupid worried about my stupid self image. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid"

"Lily, you really did do a stupid thing, all the girls knew you liked him, they could tell, they knew you were just denying it.. and they're your friends.. they would have been happy for the two of you,

they certainly wouldn't have made FUN of you.. now what are you going to do, James seems really hurt, he thought for the first time you actually began to like him.. do you think he'll still like you if you

explain everything?"

Lily pauses...

"I don't know"


End file.
